


Trek to the Multiverse

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Guy - Freeform, M/M, Multiverse, Road to the Multiverse, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Family Guy's "Road to the Multiverse."  Jim and Spock find a device that lets them hop between universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek to the Multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fun. Hope you enjoy!

The planet of Edo was totally and utterly destroyed.  Well, its life forms and infrastructure were totally destroyed.  The planet itself was still very much there, despite being hit with the equivalent of a space tsunami.  “ _Space-nami_ ,” Jim said.  “No, wait.  Tsu...tsu-space...ah, nevermind.”

“Captain, I propose assembling an away team to explore what is left of Edo,” Spock said, patiently waiting out Jim’s ridiculous name game.

“Excellent idea, Mr. Spock.  Get some of your scientists and let’s rock and roll.”

“Captain?”

Jim rolled his eyes.  “It means let’s go, Spock.”

\----

There was nothing much to see down on Edo.  Everything was flooded and wet, and Jim was about to give up out of boredom when he saw what looked almost like an old remote control sitting on a shelf in the building they were examining.  (Spock hypothesized it was a school.  Jim liked to imagine it was a brothel.)  “Spock, look at this!” Jim said.  “What do you think it is?”

“I do not know.  Perhaps we can bring it aboard the _Enterprise_ for further examination.”

Jim smiled and had them beamed up.

\----

“Bones, look what I found!” Jim cried happily as they made their way back to the bridge.

“What is that?” McCoy asked, squinting.

“I don’t know.  Spock said we could bring it up for ‘further examination.’”

“Yes, so I believe you should turn it over to me, Jim,” Spock said, appearing at Jim’s side and holding out his hand expectantly.

“Aw, OK,” Jim replied, sounding like a child.  “Hey, Spock.  You think if I push that button something’ll happen?”

“I could not begin to say, Captain.”

“Jim, don’t you dare---,” McCoy started, but Jim _did_ dare, and a zap of electricity hit Jim and Spock in the chest and they were gone.  “Dammit!”

\----

“What the hell?” Jim asked.  “Where are we?”

Everyone was wearing military dress and no one was smiling.  Spock glanced at the device in his hand and noticed text on the screen on top.  “It appears we have traveled to an alternate universe.”

“Oh, great,” Jim moaned.

“Apparently in this universe, Starfleet was founded as a military organization and controls each planet’s government.”

“That explains the uniforms,” Jim said.  “Come on, let’s get out of here before someone notices us.”

Spock pushed the button, and the zap hit them again.

\----

“What the hell?!” Jim shrieked, looking down at himself.  “We’re cartoons!”

“Indeed, it seems we are animated,” Spock replied, examining himself.

“Uh, any idea why?”

Spock looked down at the remote in his hand.  “According to this device, we have entered another alternate universe.  This is a universe where everything is animated.”

“Another alternate universe?  Oh geez.  Can you get us home?”

“I can try,” Spock replied, pushing the button.

\----

They appeared in the transporter room of the _Enterprise_.  “Oh, thank God,” Jim breathed.

“Captain?  I do not believe this is our universe.”  They both looked down the hall to see a bearded Spock exchanging harsh words with a bearded Jim.

“You will not disrespect me like that ever again, Commander.  Do you understand?” Bearded Jim asked.

“Yes, Captain,” Bearded Spock answered, and then Bearded Jim was shoving his tongue down Bearded Spock’s throat.

“Oh, God,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock replied.  “That is entirely inappropriate behavior.”

“Aw, come on, Spock, remember the time we fucked in the---.”  But Jim’s sentence was cut off as Spock pushed the button again.

\----

Earth was burnt.  Barren.  Dead.  “What happened?” Jim asked quietly.

“Apparently this is a universe in which you and your mother perished along with your father.”

“So...you were captain of the _Enterprise_ , and you went back to Earth instead of pursuing the Narada.  Nero destroyed Earth,” Jim realized.

“It would appear so.”

“Freaky.  I wonder if anyone survived.”

“It is unlikely.”

“I think we should try again.”

“In the absence of any other option, I agree.”

\----

They beamed to the empty bridge of the _Enterprise_.  “One moment, Commander.  I need to retrieve my PADD,” they heard.  Then another Jim entered through the doors, only it wasn’t another _Jim_ \---meaning, he was Vulcan.

“Sure thing, Captain.”  That was Spock’s voice, but he was...he was _all human_.

Vulcan Jim spotted them immediately, as there was really no place to hide.  “Captain Kirk.  Commander Spock,” he greeted.

“You know us?” Jim asked.

“Indeed.  You are another version of me.  It is only logical that I know you,” Vulcan Jim replied.

“This is so weird,” Jim said.

Just then, Human Spock appeared.  “Jim, what’s taking so long?” he asked.  “Woah.  It’s us!”  he stood in front of Spock, alternately grinning and frowning.  “You’re Vulcan,” he realized.

“Indeed I am,” Spock replied.

“And you’re human!” he said to Jim.

“Uh, yeah.  Look, sorry, we don’t know how we ended up here---.”

“You found a universe hopper on the planet Edo,” Vulcan Jim replied.  Jim gaped.  “We found a similar device a few years ago.  Luckily, I was able to correct the malfunction, allowing us to return to our universe.  I see you have not yet uncovered it.”

“N--no,” Jim replied.  “Could you help us?”

Vulcan Jim held out his hand for the device, and Spock gave it to him, looking on as Vulcan Jim opened the back of the remote and tinkered with the wiring.  “There.  You should be able to travel back to your own universe now,” he said.

Jim could tell Spock was irritated he didn’t think to fix the device himself, and Jim was a little mad at himself too, but he smiled at the alternates, Vulcan Jim nodding back and Human Spock giving them a big grin.  “Thank you.  Hey, wait.  Are you two...together?”

“Sure are!” Human Spock replied, slinging an arm over Vulcan Jim’s shoulders.

“I believe you will find in any universe that Jim Kirk and Spock are romantically involved.”

Jim made an amused little humming noise and handed the device to Spock.  “Commander, would you do the honors?”

“Indeed, Captain.”  And with one last wave from Jim and Human Spock, they were gone.

\----

“Dammit, you two!” McCoy yelled as Jim and Spock reappeared.

“Bones!” Jim exclaimed.  “We’re back!”

“Where were you?!”

“The device we found on Edo’s surface is a universe hopper.  Jim and I were in various different alternate universes before returning to our own.”

“And how did you manage that?” McCoy asked drily.

“A Vulcan version of me fixed it for us!” Jim said happily before he and Spock walked away.

“Jim, wait, no!  JIM!”

\----

“Hey, Spock?”

“Yes, _ashayam_?”

“Did you...did you like that Vulcan version of me?”

Spock rolled over to face Jim.  “Are you asking if I prefer him over you?”  Jim broke their eye contact.  “I love you for who you are, _tal-kam veh_.  I would never choose another over you.”

Jim wrapped his arms around Spock.  “Me neither.  Outwardly emotional Spock was just... _weird_.”

Spock huffed a sound that Jim recognized as a laugh.  “I am gratified to be back in our own universe.”

“Yeah,” Jim agreed.  “Though I gotta say, as long as I’m with you, I could be anywhere.  Except Delta Vega,” he added.  Spock silenced him with a kiss.


End file.
